Ben Paul
Ben Paul is survivor who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is first seen in "Starved For Help" with a group consisting of his teacher, as well as a fellow student. Although kind-hearted, Ben often puts the group in danger by accidentally making poor or cowardly decisions, and is the one who caused the chain reaction of events that occur in "Long Road Ahead" and "Around Every Corner". Involvement Season 1 "Starved For Help" Ben is first seen in the woods with his friend Travis and his band teacher, David Parker. David's leg is caught in a bear-trap. Based on Lee's decision, either David will be left to be eaten by the walkers, Travis get panicked and accidentally gets shot by Mark, or David will be freed but Travis will get distracted and attacked by walkers who eat him alive. Ben is present later on when David or Travis dies from blood loss and becomes a zombie. He tells the survivors that they do not need to be bitten to turn, revealing that everyone is infected. He is also seen accompanying Lee Everett, Mark, and Doug/Carley after meeting the St. John brothers, Andy St.John and Danny St.John. After discovering some bandits, they arrive at the St. John family dairy where they meet Brenda St. John. Ben, along with Carley/Doug, head back to the Motor Inn to tell the others about the dairy and stay behind to watch the motor inn while they are gone. Ben appears later on with Doug/Carley, but only after Lee, Kenny, Lilly, and Clementine escape the meat locker. Lee informs them of the situation before they abandon the dairy when it becomes overrun by walkers. Ben partakes in looting an abandoned car they find before the end of the episode, stating that they now have plenty of food. "Long Road Ahead" At the start of the episode, Ben is shown to be on lookout duty while Kenny and Lee were scavenging supplies in Macon. When questioned, he denies breaking the flashlight and stealing supplies. Later, he is captured along with the others by the bandits but manages to escape with the rest in the RV. Partway through the journey, Lilly questions Doug/Carley and Ben about being a traitor and manages to pull them outside while Kenny clearing a walker from under the RV. Doug/Carley and Lilly get into a heated argument while Lilly berates Ben and threatens both him and Doug/Carley repeatedly. The following action depends on Lee's decision to save between Doug or Carley in "A New Day". If Lee saved Carley, Ben witnesses Lilly shooting her in the head while the group is distracted. If Lee saved Doug, Lilly will try to shoot Ben, but will accidentally shoot Doug instead. Afterwards, Ben heads back into the RV. Ben is noticeably depressed for the rest of the episode. When the survivors reach the train wreck, Ben helps Lee search them and ends up starting the brakes by pushing a flashing button that gets Lee on track to starting up the train. Later he is seen sitting with Clementine, Chuck, Katjaa, and Duck and innocently eating candy given to him by Chuck. Ben remains leaning over the railing in between the two carriages, noticeably depressed, and eventually reveals to Lee that he was the one who made the deal with the bandits for food in exchange for protection that eventually led to the deaths of Doug/Carley, Katjaa, and Duck and led to Lilly snapping and leaving/being kicked out. He is evidently remorseful. Depending on Lee's decision, Lee tells him to keep it to himself no matter what or that Lee is tempted to kill Ben for his choice. "Around Every Corner" Ben is walking the streets towards the waterfront with the rest of the group. When walkers attack the group on the street, he is cornered with Clementine. Lee yells at Ben to help her, but he runs off cowardly in fear of being eaten. In Crawford, Ben tells Lee that he has gotten to know Kenny better and that he wants him to know that he is responsible for Katjaa and Duck's deaths. Lee can then either tell Ben that this is a good or bad idea. Later, Ben removes the hatchet from the door Lee put in while helping Kenny, this causes zombies to break into the classroom at Crawford. Ben says that he cannot live with the blood on his hands, though Lee may be able to. Ben then admits that it was his fault that Katjaa and Duck are dead. Kenny goes ballistic and rushes at Ben out of rage but is held back by Lee and Vernon. Lee can either defend Ben, be against him, or make the group vote if they want Ben to stay with the group. They say "no", but if Clementine comes to the Crawford and asks if she has a vote, Lee can respond "yes" or "no". If he says "yes", Clementine will reveal that she was friends with Ben, and friends don't leave friends behind. This will sway Christa and possibly Lee's opinion on the situation. Brie then asks if she will have a say. The door is then bashed opened by the group of walkers which leads to her being devoured. The group then runs up the stairs to the top of the bell tower. While the group is escaping through the window in the bell tower, Ben is grabbed by a walker hanging on the bell. Depending on Lee's actions, Ben's outcome will be different: Save Ben (Alive) : Lee shoots Crawford Oberson in the head, but before he falls, Ben grabs onto a ledge. If Lee pulls Ben up, he will still escape Crawford with the group, albeit noticeably depressed at missing his opportunity to die/redeem himself. If Lee saved Ben, he is seen with Christa, Omid, and Kenny after Lee got bitten. If Ben joins Lee in searching for Clementine, Ben promises that he will prove himself to Lee. Drop Ben (Dead) : Lee shoots Oberson in the head, but before he falls, Ben grabs onto a ledge. If Lee lets Ben go, he falls down the bell tower and breaks his legs. Lee escapes by climbing the ladder out of the Bell Tower. Ben is then seen screaming as walkers devour him alive. Do Nothing (Dead) : If Lee doesn't shoot Oberson when he's grabbing Ben, the bell's rope breaks and the result is that Ben falls, break his legs, and then is devoured by walkers alive. "No Time Left" Ben will continue to appear in this episode if Lee saved him in "Around Every Corner". If you chose to go search for Vernon with only him coming with you, then after Lee passes out, he will try to cut Lee's arm off. but ultimately get too frightened and pass out, Lee would have to cut his arm off himself. If Lee did save Ben, then after Lee and anyone that was with him return to the mansion, then Kenny will start to get angry with Ben. After Kenny says that Lee should have left Ben in Crawford, Ben tells Kenny off, exclaiming that he is sorry for what he has caused, but says that Kenny was lucky that he had time to say goodbye to his family before they died, and that he doesn't even know if his family is alive or dead, or worse. After breaking through the wall in the attic of the mansion, the group will proceed to jump across a small balcony. It breaks as Ben tries to jump across, and he falls. When Kenny and Lee go down to the alleyway to rescue him, Ben says he's okay, but when removing objects on top of him, it is revealed the balcony arm impaled Ben in the stomach. When walkers see the three of them, Kenny pushes Lee away into a gate to protect him, telling Lee to find Clementine. As walkers start to attack, Kenny shoots his last bullet, or if Lee gives Kenny his bullets, he shoots multiple bullets. Season Two "A House Divided" If Clementine saves Nick at the end of "All That Remains", she can mention that she used to know someone like him who was always screwing up, referencing Ben. Nick gets indignant at the comparison. Ben is later mentioned by Kenny if Ben is saved by Lee in "Around Every Corner". Kenny tells Clementine how he was lucky to escape with his life after trying to save in the alleyway in Savannah. "No Going Back" After Clementine is shot by Arvo, she has a dream about talking with Lee in the RV. During this, Ben is seen sleeping in the back of the RV. Allies *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Omid *Katjaa *Duck *Chuck *Molly *Travis *David Parker *Christa *Carley *Doug *Mark *Brie Enemies *Walkers *Brenda *Bandits *Lilly *Larry *The Stranger *Vernon *Clive *Boyd *Joyce *Andy St.John *Danny St.John Apperances Season One *"Starved For Help" *"Long Road Ahead" *"Around Every Corner" *"No Time Left" (Determinant) Season Two *"No Going Back" (Dream) Category:Male Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Game Category:Survivors Category:Macon Group Category:Students Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Telltale Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Suicidal Characters